"Simpsonowie - Aluzja do niebieskich włosów"
"Aluzja do niebieskich włosów" thumb|Ruda wariacja o Simpsonach Niebieskie włosy, bodajże najbardziej charakterystyczna cecha Marge Simpsons, ale i również Milhousa. Ale są one dość nienaturalne... To jakby historia Simpsonów działa się w takim typowym środowisku, gdzie bohaterowie nie mają niebieskich włosów, to jaką barwę by mieli ? Rudą.... Podobnie jak żółta karnacja odpowiada białej, tak samo niebieskie włosy odpowiadają jednej z odcieni rudego. Rudy występuje normalnie u Simpsonów, ale wszystkimi rudymi stereotypami zostali obarczeni niebieskowłosi. thumb|W Futuramie (serial twórców Simpsonów). Nie ma zbyt wielu żartów o rudych, praktycznie ich nie ma, mimo że główny bohater jest rudy. Czyżby strach przed dyskryminacją ?Zacznę od Milhousa, jest nie raz traktowany jak stereotypowy rudy, w szkole jest mało popularny, nierozgarnięty, jedynie Bart się z nim przyjaźni ale to przyjaźni w głównej mierze jednostronna. Milhouse też nie raz już mówił o tym że osoby z niebieskimi włosami mają gorzej. U kobiet już ta barwa 'nie wywołuje takich negatywnych odczuć społecznych, weźmy rodziców Milhousa, matka jest nieposkromiona a ojciec jest ofiarą losu, to też wpisuje się w stereotypy o rudych. thumb|Mimo dość częstego pojawiania się rudych bohaterów (rudzi to ok.2% społeczeństwa), nie ma zbyt wielu żartów o nich. Ten kolor jest zazwyczaj tylko dekoracją, a wiadomo że rudzi w animacjach pojawiają się bardzo często.'Jeszcze lepiej można to przedstawić na podstawie Marge, rodzice Marge mieli niebieskie włosy, z kolei jej siostry mają oryginalne "s22e13" rude, z czego Selma już lekko posiwiałe, co przechodzi na blond. A w świecie Simpsonów wszyscy z niebieskimi włosami mieli rodziców tylko o niebieskich włosach, to wskazuje że gen niebieski=rudy mimo że recesywny to się ukazał. Dodatkowo osób o niebieskich włosach jest mało, rudych ludzie też jest mało (2% społeczenistwa) taka analogia. thumb|Twórcy Simpsonów są bardzo poprawni politycznie, więc fakt braku żartów o rudych może nie być przypadkowy.A teraz genetyka, Homer posiada geny włosów blond (dziadek Homera miał takie włosy) i brązowe (Brązowe są dominujące względem blond) a Marge ma gen tylko włosów niebieskich (rudych), a rude włosy są wobec brązowego i blond recesywne. Więc z tond wynika czemu dzieci Homera są blondynami. Dodatkowo z innego odcinka s23e09 dzieci Barta i Lisy wciąż są blondynami. Podczas gdy Lisa przekazała gen blond który jest recesywny względem genu Milhousa (o ile to Milhouse jest ojcem, jak to zaznaczył w odcinku), tak samo mogło być z dziećmi Barta ale jego żona też była blondynką.... thumb|Milhouse. Wpisuje się idealnie we wszystkie możliwe stereotypy o rudych chłopcach. Ma niebieski kolor włosów.Są jednak ludzie w Springfield którzy mają włosy rude koloru czerwonego a nie niebieskiego. Otóż barwa niebieska jest obarczona stereotypami na temat rudych, przez co rudzi ich już (u Simpsonów) nie mają. thumb|Willie to zupełnie co innego, on prezentuje stereotypy na temat szkotów.A wiadomo jakie są stereotypy wobec rudych, wiec może twórcy postanowili nałożyć te stereotypy na niebieskowłosych aby nie wzbudzać kontrowersji u osób rudych. A może w świecie Simpsonów jest to barwa biała włosów, przecież on jest jeszcze bardziej recesywny od rudego? thumb|Jakim cudem bliźniaczki jednojajowe mają inny kolor włosów? Otóż mają ten sam, tylko Selma już lekko posiwiała (rudzi siwieją trochę inaczej, z rudego przechodzi w blond) wiele nieudanych związków na pewno w tym jej pomogło.I tu cofnę się znowu do odcinka "s22e13" okazało się że Marge jest siwa, gdyby miała białe włosy to siwizny by nie było widać. Nie wiadomo czemu Marge w ogóle zaczeła farbować włosy na niebiesko skoro to jej wrodzona cecha, być może wynika to z faktu że zaczęła siwieć już w wieku 17 lat. Marge zaczeła nanosić farbę aby nikt tego nie zauważył. Mogło wejść jej to w taki nawyk że o siwiźnie zapomniała. Z Marge może być jednak jeden problem, otóż ludzie rudzi siwieją najwolniej, jednak siwizna Marge może wynikać z wad genetycznych przez co przedwcześnie osiwiała. thumb|Rodzice Milhousa również wpisują się w stereotypy o rudych. Tym razem o rudych kobietach i rudych mężczyznach. A może niebieski to odmiana blond ? Nie, gdyż ani Marge ani matka Milhousa nigdy nie były piętnowane że niebieskowłose to idiotki, wprawdzie są traktowane jak super laski co zazwyczaj przypisuję się blondynką ale... czy rude też nie są tak traktowane? Są, i niejednokrotnie można się spotkać z twierdzeniem że "rude są najlepsze". A blond-włosi są zazwyczaj traktowani jako ci "niegrzeczni chłopcy", ojciec Milhousa nie jest tak postrzegany. thumb|Bart z rudymi włosami. Jest to jedyny żart o rudych jaki pamiętam.A Bart? W odcinku s20e12 okazało się że Bart ma tak naprawdę rudą barwę. Jest to gen ukryty, Homer też mógł mieć w swojej rodzinie kogoś rudego, a dzięki genom Marge, ta barwa mogła się na nowo ukazać. Aczkolwiek ta sytuacja jest sprzeczna z innymi odcinkami, a sytuacja ukazana była tylko raz i to na bardzo krótki odcinak czasu. Po za tym rudy bardzo trudno zafarbować. Wiec zasadniczo powinno się to traktować jako gag niekanoniczny. Być może w równoległym świecie gdzie bohaterowie mają normalne barwy, takie jak my, ci niebiesko-włosi są rudzi. thumb|left|Simpsonowie dzięki swojej ekscentryczności (czytaj, dziwactwach) są tacy że każda klasa społeczna może się z nimi utożsamić. Dzięki temu też są tak popularni.Ale to tylko teoria, oparta na niuansach które przesyłają nam twórcy, dopóki nie zostanie to w 100% wyjaśnione wszytko może być możliwe.... Kategoria:Teorie Kategoria:Simpsonowie Kategoria:Telewizja Kategoria:Teorie dla Fuzionka Kategoria:Kreskówki Kategoria:Od Zardzewialy95